


The Mile High Club Isn't Special Anymore

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, they own a jet plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Kevin and Nick play around a little while they fly home. They need time together. The boys are on their private plane home and don't mind what goes on.





	The Mile High Club Isn't Special Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.   
> All mistakes are mine.

Kevin’s head fell back against the jet seat as he moaned, eyes closed to the noise inside the plane. Nick was between his open thighs; his hot, pink mouth wrapped sweetly around Kevin’s cock. Kevin loved having these longer plane rides, got to sit in their cabin and spend time together. It was especially nice when one of them wanted to fool around. Currently it was Nick wanting his mouth occupied and Kevin just needed to get off, too tired to really have sex after the first part of their tour. 

Nick’s eyes were closed too, mouth working away at sensitive and velvety flesh, foreskin pulled back below the crown. His teeth were gentle when he grazed the smooth, flat fronts against Kevin’s head, making the older man shiver in pleasure. Nick loved hearing the noises his partners made as he pleasured them, could never get enough of it. 

Kevin let his hands come off the armrests of his seat, going to unstyled blond hair, running his fingers through the gentle strands. “That’s it Baby. Feel so good on my dick.” Kevin purred. His accent thickening with the build up in his body. His eyes slitted open to peer down at bright blue that were watching him swallow and pant. Nick let his mouth open as he slipped off Kevin’s cock.

Only for Nick to let his pretty pink tongue lap at his sensitive crown, eyes playful as he watched Kevin gasp. One large hand was wrapped around the base, holding Kevin’s cock still in order to show off. Nick let the bottom of his tongue slip over the slit, tasting precum and his own spit there. 

“Baby Doll, too good.” Kevin groaned, body arching towards Nick’s mouth. His shoulders pressing into the beige leather seat. He praised Nick every time the younger pleasured him, and a blow job in their plane was no exception. But it was exceptional. Kevin let his eyes widen as he felt Nick’s teeth gently nibble at the little patch of folded skin just under the cap of his cock where his foreskin connected. Nick knew Kevin’s frenulum was sensitive and to have the younger man play with it like that had Kevin pushing Nick back a little by his hair. “Fuck, can I- I want to paint your pretty mouth. Can I do that Nick?” Kevin panted. 

Nick was still squeezing lightly at the base of Kevin’s cock, looking up at his lover. “Of course you can. Just let me know when?” 

Kevin nodded, letting Nick come back to wrapping those juicy lips around his crown. Nick’s little suckles turned into hollowed out cheeks as he slid down the deep red shaft, making Kevin twitch in his mouth and throat. Nick hummed deeply, eyes fluttering closed again, letting Kevin’s taste surround his mouth, bursting on his tongue every time he pulled up to the head. 

It wasn’t long before the hum of the jet engines became quiet as the blood rushing in his ears came to the front of Kevin’s hearing, his pleasure at the edge of the precipice. “Ba-Baby I’m close. Let me-” Kevin panted, letting his head straighten up and his hazy eyes open. He could see Nick’s pink cheeks and sweaty forehead from keeping up his pace, his body already warm from the plane cabin. But this just made Kevin want to cover that gorgeous mouth even more. 

Nick gave a few more bobs of his head before pulling off, letting his mouth open and tongue out to catch what his lover offered. His hand worked quickly over the head and shaft, tugging quickly to pull Kevin over. 

It wasn’t that long before Kevin panted and tensed up, groaning out Nick’s name softly as he started to cum, letting out strings that hit Nick on his cheeks, chin, and covering his mouth in little spurts. 

Nick felt the mess of his lover on his face, loving it as he leaned in to suck the last of his treat out of Kevin, earning a strangled moan from over-sensitivity. “Oh gosh, Baby you gotta- oh Nicky stop please Baby, ‘s too much.” Kevin drawled, body drained and loose now. 

Nick was hard as a rock in his slacks, mouth wet and candy apple red from sucking off Kevin’s cock. His cheeks were in stark contrast to the pearly white cum on them. His chin also slick with strings. 

“Come sit in my lap Baby Doll, let me take care of you Nicky.” Kevin’s voice was a near purr in satisfaction. He let his arms open to receive Nick into his lap, leaving his cock out but softening as Nick got up off the floor with a grunt. Kevin loved how messy his Baby was, wanted to kiss him clean. “Wanna fuck into my hand Baby Doll? Get yourself off in my lap?” Kevin watched with heavy eyes as Nick sat down, legs a little awkward in the seat but they’d make do. Kevin kissed and lapped at some of the cum he shot onto Nick’s chin, laving over it and making Nick shiver. 

Nick was quick to get his hands onto his own belt and zipper, undoing his pants quickly and having Kevin pull back to watch his prize be revealed. 

“Oh-hoh, cheeky little one you are. Going commando on our flight. What do you think customs thought when you went through security and they had to look at your x-ray? Seeing only slacks on?” Kevin loved it, groaned when he let his finger tips brush the top of blond curls and pink skin. “Haven’t shaved in awhile?”

“Nah, think I’ll put it- oh god- put it on the wayside. Fuck Kev.” Nick panted, hands gripping Kevin’s shoulders when the man traced his fingers over delicate skin, feeling the heat and the twitching of Nick’s cock. 

Grinning wide and looking into Nick’s blue eyes, Kevin saw the pleasure he put there while taking Nick’s cock out slowly and avoiding the metal teeth of his pants. He loved how thick Nick was, maybe not long but his size was perfect enough. Kevin squeezed softly around the middle of Nick’s cock, feeling veins pulse under the skin. The soft whine was worth the odd balancing they were doing. Kevin moved to the next salty string on Nick’s jaw, having spurted across the corner of that lush mouth and back towards his ear, thankfully it was too short. Nick whined though when Kevin lapped it up then nibbled lightly at his ear lobe. The younger man had all kinds of hot spots on his body, his ears being one of them. 

“Fuck my hand Nicky, let me feel you Baby Doll.” Kevin murmured into Nick’s ear, growling playfully. He ran his thumb over the soft head of Nick’s cock, feeling the slight tackiness of precum. Nick wasn’t much of a precummer, wasn’t much of a cummer either, but he made up for that with passion. Kevin kept his hand still, thumb resting on his own belly so Nick had a stable hole to fuck through. His other was down the back of Nick’s pants, groping his lush ass and potentially leaving behind his finger marks with the tight squeezes.

“Yeah Baby Doll? Gonna cum for Daddy? Cum on my lap little one? Make Daddy’s shirt a mess?” Kevin encouraged Nick to pump his hips. He wanted to make Nick feel so good. His dress shirt was already rumpled and he was going to change on the flight but he was going to let Nick mark him up first. 

Kevin hadn’t known Nick had a kink like this up until a couple years ago. They had all gone to Nick’s home after an after party and crashed on the living room floor like teenagers. Only to stay up well past bedtime and ask random questions like they did on tour buses way back when. Well one question of bedroom kinks came up and they had all answered, some new and some known. Nick’s new development wasn’t as new as that night. It had been a long time since Nick knew he was into it, but he didn’t bring it up. The only reason he let it come out was that he finally felt stable in a relationship with them all to do so. 

Now however Kevin was using it on his Baby Doll, getting Nick worked up to orgasm. 

“C’mon Baby Doll, Daddy wants to see you cum all over his shirt. Wanna see you feel so damn good little one. Can you get there for Daddy? Can you cum like a good boy Baby?” Kevin’s voice was smokey and warm, leaving tingles on Nick’s body. The words giving way to a deep body blush on Nick that Kevin could see dipping below the edge of Nick’s long sleeve tee shirt that was pushed up to his belly button. Kevin pulled his hand away in order to give it a good wet lick for Nick to glide through. The reaction was priceless as Nick whimpered at the loss before whining heavily as he watched and felt Kevin’s saliva coat him, hot hand wrapping nicely. “There we go little one, nice and wet now. Keep going Baby Doll.” Kevin cooed, leaning up a bit to kiss away a sticky line of his own cum on Nick’s cheek and nose. The leather under them was creaking, the noise around them fading away as they focused on each other. 

Nick was so close now, he felt the tug in his lower belly, the tightening in his thighs and balls as he started to near the edge. Kevin’s warm hand playing with his ass was also stretching and pushing the skin connected to his perineum and ball sack, stimulating him even more. He yipped a little when Kevin’s dry fingers pushed between his cheeks and pet over the furl of his entrance. The knot of nerves there shocking his spine in pleasure. “Daddy. Keep- That, keep doing that.” Nick whined, finally giving up staying up straight and letting his sticky face press into Kevin’s shoulder, bucking his hips between both sensations. “I’m so close Daddy.”

“Yeah? Ready to cum for me Baby Doll?” Kevin asked, letting his goatee scratch Nick’s sensitive jawline, his face still pressed into Kevin’s shoulder and neck. “Come on then, cum for me little one.”

It was a few more presses of Kevin’s fingers and good hard thrusts into his hand that had Nick falling over with a long and wavering moan. The whine that came after with the word ‘Daddy’ was the perfect ending as the heat and wetness of Nick’s orgasm spread on Kevin’s belly, dribbling over his knuckles and fingers. 

His warm and deep hum of total satisfaction was the end note to their little love making. Nick’s head came up slowly, body shivering and noodle like from his release. “Kev? Help me clean up?” Nick asked sluggishly, always having low energy after a good round. 

“Of course Darlin’ get up and we can go wash up at the back bathroom. Brian went to the front one a moment ago.” Kevin kissed Nick’s tacky mouth, tasting himself there and feeling his own cum against the side of his face from it. “Did so well Nick, thank you Babe.”

Nick was beaming at Kevin as he stood up awkwardly, couldn't exactly tuck himself away yet. He needed to change anyway though. Kevin stood up after, tucking his own cock away but wincing at the felling. Nick’s eyebrows went up with his smile. “Now you know how I feel sometimes when I get put away still wet.”

“Not great, but it doesn’t dampen the lovin I just got from you.”

Nick just shook his head. “Bathroom, then cuddle on the double seats?”

“Deal.”

Howie looked up from his phone when the pair walked by, seeing how flushed and disheveled they were from their romp. They look loved up and in love as Nick pushed the magnetic door open, letting Kevin go in to to dampen a washcloth for them each, letting them stay on the small counter as Nick helped Kevin unbutton his dress shirt. 

“Is that gonna stain?” Nick asked softly.

Howie just grinned as he heard it, looking up to see Kevin shake his head. They caught each others eyes and Kevin just smiled at him, a content aura about him. 

Nick looked to the older man and grinned despite the mess drying on his face. Howie just rolled his eyes and blew Nick a kiss, watching those blue eyes close before opening like the giant cat he was. 

They all knew that a nice group cuddle was going to happen once they touched down, but for now Howie was content to watch the pair clean up and kiss as he stroked through AJ’s hair, head in Howie’s lap as he laid out sideways on the only couch on their jet, Brian having the chair that faced the entire front of the cabin. AJ was fast asleep even after Nick had been louder than he should’ve been. But he was happy AJ was still catching up on sleep. 

Nick heard the front bathroom door crash open and watched the smaller blond come out wincing, only to spot Nick and sway his hips a little as he walked back to his chair, cheeks pink from watching the pair. Nick knew Brian had already been fucked back at their hotel, body still not ready for a second. He was never one to go for multiple orgasms in a day. 

“Earth to Nicky. Face me Baby Doll, let me get your face all clean then you can wash your hands and I’ll help clean up your dick.” Kevin drawled, holding Nick’s chin where it was clean. He laughed a little as Nick closed one eye and tried to evade Kevin’s hands. Even as an adult he hated being mother henned like  _ this _ . But Kevin just smiled and kissed him softly after he was done. “There we go sweetheart. Now hands, I’ll get myself clean, don’t need to go rising up again from your touch.”

“Sweet-talker.” Nick snorted.

“It’s the truth though, he just doesn’t know when to quit.” Kevin teased, moving out into the short hallway between cabin and back bedroom to let Nick pass into the small bathroom. He caught Brian looking over the chair shoulder at them. Kevin’s eyebrows raised slightly in question. 

Brian moved so his mouth wasn’t blocked by the leather. “Love you two.” He said loud enough for Kevin to hear, relaying it to Nick in the bathroom. Brian grinned when he saw a clean but wet hand appear with a thumbs up. Kevin laughed quietly when he saw. Kevin just put his hand over his bare chest where his heart was, belly and chest slightly damp from cleaning up. His other had the dampened cloth and was ready to clean his softened cock. Brian waved for him to carry on as he sat back down. 

Kevin shook his head but did what he was going to, taking himself back out of his underwear and  gently pulling the foreskin back, cleaning up there and where his base met his body, wiping away evidence and spit. Nick was done with his hands, drying them quickly before pushing Kevin’s slacks and boxer-briefs to the floor of their jet, making Kevin wholly nude. 

Kevin was not a shy man, never one to let his body be shamed even after he got some fat and lost some muscle. His lovers appreciated him always. Kevin just looked down and finished wiping himself clean. “Ready Baby?” 

The soft noise of affirmation had Kevin letting his dirty cloth go into the open hamper that was cut out in the wall where the small plane closet was. A plastic bag there to take their dirty laundry with them. He reached back in to get the cloth he left for Nick. It was cold now but it was still damp, making Nick hiss and sprout goosebumps as Kevin began to clean him off, careful with how sensitive Nick gets after sex. 

“Kev- ah!”

“Almost done Darlin’ almost done.”

When he was done Kevin dumped that cloth into the hamper as well, coming back to kiss Nick’s soft and now dry lips. “Love you Baby Doll, such a good little one for me today. Daddy’s good little boy.” Kevin smiled, Nick’s hands coming up to cup his jaw and scratch softly at the sides of his head. 

“Love you too, thanks for being my Daddy for a bit, kinda needed it.”

“Anytime we can do that, you know I’ll take care of you.”

“I know, but thank you still.”

“Mhmm.” Kevin gave another kiss before he pulled back, taking Nick’s hand and pulling him into the back bedroom to change with him quickly, shutting the door as quiet as he could. 

Kevin loved watching Nick undress like this, intimate, slow, unhurried by need. Just lazy. And Nick put boxers on this time, pulling on a comfy pair of jeans from one of their shared duffles. Not even bothering with a belt yet, still wanting to be comfortable while they fly. He even ditched his shoes in favor of padding around on socked feet until they start to descend. 

Howie watched as they came out, shutting the bedroom magnetic door as they came out, Kevin dumping the clothes he left on the floor and in the bathroom into the hamper, grabbing his phone and wallet out of the pockets of his slacks. He had switched to jeans and a t-shirt for the duration, needing to be comfortable now. 

As they sat on the loveseat across from the couch they laid down as best they could and curled up tightly, a mess of limbs that should’ve been awkward but they made it work. 

Howie just shook his head as they cuddled up even with the bed in the back. They always did like spending time with everyone. No-one begrudged them that. 


End file.
